half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Human
Untitled This page was created by the great me yay. If there are any suggestions for improvement or just discussion post it here 128hoodmario 18:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :How about flagging it for deletion? It's irrelevant. It's not like they were hundreds of sentient species like in the Star Wars universe. Klow 18:51, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should stay. We have a article for Earth and a Crowbar why we can't have a simple article for humans since every Xen race have their page.--Jack Black 05:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Er, any weapon is listed, that's why the crowbar is there. And the crowbar is THE HL weapon. And as for Earth, maybe it should go too. Klow 09:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What Klow said. Everything that needs to be said about human beings that's relevant to the series is already said in articles like Citizen. If a reader wanted to know about the human species as such (including such topics as human anatomy or culture or whatever), they wouldn't come to a Half-Life wiki to look for that information, that's what general interest encyclopedias like Wikipedia are for. Don't use Earth as justification, because its relevance is also dubious. As for Crowbar, that is relevant because it's not just some unimportant prop -- it's a weapon that is not only vital to gameplay, but is also iconic of the series' main protaganist. The fact that something exists in a game universe doesn't in itself make it notable, there has to be more to it than that. That's why we don't have articles on wooden 2x4s or shipping containers or flies. All of these exist in Half-Life 2, but they're of no encyclopedic importance. ::::Notability is a patchy issue, as there is no way to establish a hard and fast standard when there are so many variables; so we just have to use a bit of common sense when deciding what's worth creating and maintaining as an article, and settle our differences when those opinions differ. Please don't take it personally when something you've written or worked on is flagged for deletion. I can see you're editing in good faith, and the quality of the article is fine; that's not the issue here. ::::This policy page, while it is by no means comprehensive, might be worth a look for more insight into this subject: OverWiki:Notability --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 14:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I have to agree that this page has relevance. This page does have refference to Half Life as they appear as a race in it even more than the vortigaunts, advisors and bullsquids. If a person has to go to another wiki to reference Human kind then they are missing the point. This is a description of human-kind as a whole and how they relate to the half life world which you won't find anywhere else 128hoodmario 16:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I think the page should should be combined with citizens, it provides no new info. I am thinking about creating a whole page of NPC and this would be a great addition to it. But I will need a lot of help and it will be a huge undertaking. 00:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC)thelastlambda ::No NPC list please, they are not characters. If you want a list of characters, categories already fill this job. Klow 00:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) yeah, I just searched and the list of minor and major characters was what I was looking for. Just thought it was labeled NPC, thats why I couldn't find it--Thelastlambda 00:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC)